Rekindly Fire
by Shiary
Summary: Ace meet up with his brother after the Skypia arc just in time to meet a new crew member. how will they react to each other? OC X Ace
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot about Kaden-Amano's OC Mara. I don't own anything.

Rekindling Fire part 1

Mara smiled a she listened to the rain falling outside. Jack had finally fallen asleep at the sound of the soft and steady rain allowing his exhausted mother to put him down and go to bed. Mara chuckled as she entered her room. Ace had promised to stay awake until their son fell asleep and yet there he was sprawled on their shared bed, sleeping just as peacefully as his son.

Lightning flashed outside of the window illuminating the scene with a soft glow. Mara smiled even more, her thoughts miles away on a new experiment she could try during the next storm. As she slipped into the bed and rested her head on her husband's chest, her thoughts brought her to the first time she had admitted her feelings to the stubborn man.

A bit more than a year ago.

Mara dodged Zoro's attack, diving forward between his legs; she came up behind him and tried to hit him between both shoulder blades. A sword intercepted the blow as Zoro spun around bringing his other sword to lay at the edge of her neck. "My win." He said calmly.

Mara fell down to s sitting position, tired from the constant fighting that has been going on for the last few hours. She had yet to win a fight against Zoro. A sudden shout caught her attention before Mara could reply to the swordsman.

"A storm is coming get ready and brace yourselves!" screamed Nami, sending everyone into a panicked run to get ready for the storm. The sails were put up by Zoro and Luffy while Sanji and Chopper headed toward the navigation room to deal with the rudder at Nami's command. It was Robin that first noticed the small craft fleeing in front of the massive storm.

"Sencho! Over there!" she said pointing at the incoming storm. Mara hurried over to the side, looking towards the storm. It took a few seconds for her to notice the small ship, "It looks like a surfboard! There's a man with a orange hat on it. HE'S ON FIRE!" She shouted.

Mara was quite surprised as her description caused most of the crew to relax and had Luffy extending his arms to grab hold of the man and his board/ship. A startled screamed was heard as Luffy brought back his arms and their prize. "Luffy! The hell was that for?" the man shouted as he slowly got back up.

Mara was surprised to see the mark of a Whitebeard Pirate on the guest's back but she had no time to wonder about it as the storm Nami had felt blasted through the ship, sending everyone including the new arrival to scurry around, obeying Nami's orders and trying not to get thrown overboard by the waves and winds.

Hours later

Mara slumped on the deck, exhausted after fighting the storm. They had been sent far away by the storm and had just dropped anchor at the edge of a luscious island filled with forest and mountains. Sanji had gone to prepare a meal for the exhausted crew.

Luffy was up with his brother, looking out at the new island with an excited gleam in their eyes. "Foods ready!" Sanji screamed out causing Luffy to race to the kitchen for the food. Mara sighed and was about to get up when a hand entered her sight. "Need a hand?" Ace asked. Mara glared at the man and ignored the hand, getting up and heading towards the kitchen after Luffy without a glance to the guest.

Ace scratched his head surprised and confused at the girl's reaction before following her inside. Mara sat down on the opposite of Zoro as normal but was surprised when Ace sat down beside her. She moved away from the man. After a few minutes, Luffy stood up surprised "What! Blackbeard was on Jaya? Is Maroon-ossan ok?"

Ace shrugged, "He didn't stay long by all accounts and disappeared soon after you did." Mara half-listened as she ate. Luffy sat back down satisfied as he returned to eating. Chopper looked nervous on the other side of the table.

"What's up Chopper, you look bothered." asked Mara. Chopper turned to her, "Well I'm running low on medicine and this island looks like it has a lot of plants I could use... Luffy Could I go and look for some medicine?" The small reindeer asked. Luffy nodded with his mouth full as Mara looked up gleefully.

"Yes! Im going too!" Said Mara excited, most of the crew decided to go as well after some talking. Sanji and Zoro had somehow gotten into a fight about who could find the biggest amount of food in less than 3 hours. Mara was enjoying the bickering as she decided to go with Robin and check out some ruins at that could be seen from the boat.

Nami and Ussop would stay on board and repair the damage done on the Merry from the storm. Luffy and Ace finally decided to go exploring since Ace's boat had broken during the storm. As the group left with Sanji and Zoro walking away from Merry and into the forest, Mara started a race with Luffy. Ace started talking with Robin behind watching as the rest of the group ran off and explored.

After the race, Mara noticed something was off; looking around she got worried. "OY Robin! Where is Chopper?" she asked. Robin gasped and looked around, "I don't know where Doctor-san went!" Luffy turned serious as he also noticed his missing nakama. Mara started to go towards the forest, knowing that the cute nakama might have been distracted by some new plant and might have gotten lost.

A huge wall of flame suddenly appeared in front of her followed by the sound of whistling spears in the air. "Kakero!" Mara screamed in surprise. "MARA!" Luffy was screaming as he attacked the spear throwers. "Im fine Luffy! Go get them!" she replied. The fire wall had fallen letting her see several people unconscious on the ground. Robin walked up to the brown haired girl and asked "Are you joining in? They went that way." She pointed to where a huge commotion was further in the forest.

Mara nodded her thanks to the black haired lady and hurried towards the fighting. Getting there she didn't waste any time in jumping right in the middle of it all, shouting "HERE I COME!" as she went. Ace turned towards the scream, seeing an unarmed and weak girl jumping in with no regards to her life, he did the one thing he could think of to make sure his brother's nakama wouldn't get hurt. Within a few seconds, everything around them had been turned to ash with Luffy staring at his brother with stars in his eyes.

Mara on the other hand was stunned, why did he suddenly do something like that? She got her answer as Ace spoke "What do you think you're doing? You are too weak to simply jump in like that! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Mara stared at the guy startled and moved before she could think. Her hand whipped out, hitting the commander on the cheek and sending him to the floor. It was official, she hated Ace.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you go for part 2. Sorry for the long wait!

Mara jumped as she felt arms surround her from behind. Ace mumured : 'what are you thinking about beautiful?' Mara smiled, 'Remember the first time we meet?' Ace blinked, 'If I remember correctly, didnt you give me the cold shoulder then slap me after I tried to help you?' Mara laughed as she turned around and nuzzled Ace, ' Details Ace, details.' As she lead Ace back to the bed laughingly.

-a bit more then a year ago-

Mara turned around after slapping Ace and headed right into the forest ignoring the startled call of her friends.. 'I'm going to go after Chopper!' She shouted in annoyance after hearing Luffy shout at her. Mara muttered under her breath as she swatted away the branches that keeped getting in the way. ' He is so annoying! Who does he think he is being such a darn show off! He's an arrogant, useless bastard!' She shouted as she walked depper into the forest.

After walking for a few hours, Mara stopped and looked around. '... I'm lost arent I?' Sighing in annoyance, Mara looked up the tree. ' Maybe I'll be able to see something from up there?' With a nod, the girl jumped up, grabbing a hold of the first branche and started climbing the tree. Mara shouted in surprise as she reached the top of the tree where the branches were thin and pliable. The view from up there was incredible. Mara blinked and then remembered why she had climbed all the way here but before she could get a good look at her surroundings, Mara heard something snap and give out beneath her feet.

'Shit!' she shouted as she began to fall down the tree, hitting quite a few branches on the way down. Mara was sure she would die from the fall but even as she tensed for the pain of hitting the ground, Mara felt something warm and strong catch her. ' Are you trying to get yourslef killed?' A male voice muttered annoyed.

Mara opened her eyes as she recognized the voice with annoyance. ' I was doing just fine without you ACE!' She shouted, pushing hinm away and falling out of his arms. She landed on the ground with a grunt before getting back up. Ace was standing there with a fake hurt expression on his face as he looked at her.

Ace sighed after a bit, 'Luffy's worried about you. Let's go back to the ship.' Mara growled at his attitude. She was beginning to hate him even more if that was possible. Why did he always try to stand out? ' Well why dont you lead the way then?' Mara asked sarcastic. Ace smiled then blinked and his smile faded as he started to look around witha confused expresion. Mara sighed as she facepalm. 'What a show off.'

Seing that the raven haired boy didnt know where to go, Mara took off in a randomn direction and sighed once more as she heard Ace following her. Both pirates went deeper into the forest. Time passed quickly as they walked through the forest and before they knew it, night had fallen. Mara looked at each other. Ace said ' Let's stop for the night. I'll start the fire.' Mara growled at Ace but nodded as she looked for plants they could eat safely.

The following days passed just as quickly for Mara and Ace as they continued to get further into the forest. Mara keeped an eye on Ace but everyday she spent time with the man made it harder for her to hate him. It was all small things that he did almost as if he wasnt aware of what he was doing. Things like Ace waiting for her when she fell behind, Ace putting a blanket on her when she fell asleep or even just when the raven haired boy broke the branches in her way. By the time a week had passed, Mara realized that what she had thought to be him showing off and being an idiot was actually the lost art of Chivalry that seemed to be something very natural for the boy to do. Her hatred and annoyance towards Ace slowly changed into something else, something more powerfull and more gentle at the same time.

A week had passed and Mara admitted that Ace wasnt such a bad guy after all. 'Ace stop for a bit!' She called out to the boy walking a bit in front of her. Ace stopped and turned around a slight worried expresion on his face. 'Something wrong?' He asked. Mara felt herself blush but blurred out as fast as she could. ' I love you!' Ace blinked shocked as he understood what she had said.

'You love me?' Ace asked, Mara nodded blushing even deeper. Ace looked shocked, looked down then raised his head to face Mara. ' I'm sorry but I can't accept your feelings.' Ace declared. Mara looked shocked but even as she opened her mouth to say something, both heard a scream and a roar.

Mara, ' That was...Chopper!' Forcing herself to forget about Ace, Mara ran towards the source of the scream leaving Ace behind to catch up to her.


End file.
